what is fanfiction 2013 wrap up
by The New Mr.D
Summary: A random mash-up that involves a dozen fan fiction writers. Involves total drama vengence's double-decker bus, jkmusical's rap battle stage and more. To much for the weak at imagination. Enjoy this new years mash-up...


In a pitch white room Zeke from total drama was there. "What is fiction," he shouted.

Suddenly the screen was wawanakkwa. Blainley was there waving the boy over. 'Well gun master says it's a story using an existing property as your open canvas. You can shape and paint it however you like, only limited to your imagination," she said.

Then half of the screen elapsed and showed a big stage with various creepypasta characters, with 2013 on the red curtains behind them. Tails doll was rapping against Ben Drowned. 'PS KJMussical wrote your lines, you cheater," he hissed.

Then a giant ki blast slammed into the ground. Vegeta was in the air smirking. Cole MacGrath stared at his rival firing a few blue bolts. They just bounced off of the saiyan like it was nothing.

Then the total drama double-decker bus fromTD avengnce story ran into the conduit sending him flying. On top of the bus was chrisADT1 freestyling with Plusle and Minun. "Sup," he shouted.

Cartoonsforever88: (Gets on rap battle stage) Can I be in this battle?

"No script formant," Jeff the killer shouted.

Jeff the killer used his knife on the poor little girl. Cartoons head fell to the ground. Zeke and the creepypastas laughed, but chrisADT1 and his two Pokemon stopped dancing.

"Bloody," chrisADT1 said.

Suddenly GiLaw came out of the double-decker bus and was writing down in a notepad. "Zeke what are ten things you'll never say," she said as she started to write.

"I like girls," Zeke said tilting his head. GiLaw quickly wrote that down. As she returned into the bus, Cole MacGrath went up to Ezekiel.

"Weird my best friend's name is Zeke," Cole said.

"Die,"Vegeta said from behind Cole.

The InFamous Hero rolled to the left as a ki blast hurled out of Vegeta's hand. It blasted Zeke and he died instantly.

As GiLaw entered the bus, a jack russell left the bus. Oinkers12 was talking to a pet pig. "Next chapter is soon, I promise," he said.

Julian,minor disturbance, was having a rock paper scissors contest with the green parrot. They both chose rock. "Dang it," they said.

In the back of the bus, user Angels and Collins was with total drama's Sierra. They quickly gave each other a high-five. PandaNinjaRobot was also next to Sierra. She and Sierra shook hands. "I'm working on my fan fiction, but school and life holds me back," Panda said.

Shizuku was sitting in my middle of Goku and Naruto. The two anime characters gave each other a thumbs up as Shizuku grinned at the camera. "Bunch of morons on fan fiction, who should I flag today," Shizuku whispered.

YouTube user areoblast43o9 had Link and Mega man by his side. He pointed at Silly Lilly saying,"Your to slow!"

Suddenly Sonic dashed into the bus. The hedgehog jumped and slapped the boy to the ground. Sonic gave a piece sign. "No you're to slow," he said.

Outside of the bus, chrisADt1 went into the driving seat as Plusle and Minun went into the woods. The bus made a u-turn and left the area.

On the rap stage, Smile dog was rapping. The jack russell then hopped on the stage and chased Smile dog away. Jocman was clapping his hands watching the battle. "Maybe I should start the next chapter," he said.

Then his eyes lite up. "Zalgo is here," he shouts. JKMusicall and OC old gentleman were watching behind the red curtain.

"Sir, this has gone far enough," the butler said to JK.

Let's go," JKMusicall said. The two ran into the woods.

Zalgo, in jocman's body climed on the stage. "I'm rapping now," he said as his eyes were pure black.

Cole landed in front of the stage. In the air Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2. "Final flash," he shouted.

"Oh crap," Cole said as the condiut and the stage was destroyed by the ki blast. Vegeta nodded flying away.

The Ram 94 was sitting on a log. "OK so Belle takes Jacob and Edward into her room," he thought.

Tails Doll crawled away from the destroyed stage. He got up and saw Ram. Tails's eyes glowed red as he floated in the air and flew in front of the user. The Ram screamed at the doll.

?"No lemons allowed," the doll hissed.

The Ram 94 quickly ran into the woods with Tails Doll flying right behind him. The jack Russell was still chasing smile dog and the two went into the woods.

Blainley looked around the area. "Wait up," she said going into the woods.

Meanwhile deep in the woods, Rose the paradox, and shamewtube666 were looking around when Plusle and Minum went up to the two trainers.

A few feet away was thegunmaster with a pistol. A green Parrott flew over him. Gun master shoot it down. Gun master kicked the dead bird away.

Blainley went up to the gun master. "Man what is happening today," she said.

"Who knows. Just random stuff only allowed on fanfiction," gun master said.

Meanwhile the Ylvis fox guy was wondering around. "Pow-pow-pow-pow," he shouted.

Then smile dog hopped on his head. The jack Russell then appeared and tackled the Ylvis fox down. Smile dog kept on running. The Russell quickly chased him.

Ylvis got up saying,"Dog goes woof." On cue the jack Russell barked.

Soon Foxy_forever was leading Harry Potter and Katniss through the woods. The three saw Ylvis fox. The three started throwing rocks at the guy.

"Foxes make a sharp bark, idiot," foxy laughed.

In the heart of the Forrest, the team four star gang was there. Kaiser, lanipold and Takahata were discussing plans for 2014. The three were in a triangular hut formation.

"How about 18 slaps Krill in instead, increasing the own count," Lanipold said.

"That would be hilarious," Takahata said.

I'll try to edit that, could take a few weeks," Kaiser said.

The new Mr.D peeked from behind a tree and nodded at the three comedians.

Around another tree, the original Mr.D smiled at the group. The two MrD's look at each other and quickly yank their curly brown hair with both hands.

"Time paradox," they shout.

Modern Sonic and Classic sonic were dashing through and the stop in the middle of the two . Both sonics look at each other and shrug.

The team four star gang went in a helicopter and flew away.

In another part of the woods, Petitemouse stepped on a rodent killing it. He looked up and smiled at his hero, Jax from Sons of Anarchy.

The Ram 94 ran past petitemouse. Mouse looked around awkwardly as Tails Doll flew past mouse to catch up with Ram. The Ram 94 tripped on a rock and fell face first on the ground. Tails Doll laughed at ram. The camera aims at the setting sun as Ram screams.

Jkmusicall and his butler heard the scream and looked behind them. "What the heck," Jkmusicall said.

Meanwhile, shamewtube picked up Plusle as rose the paradox picked up Minun. Then PokemonOkatu moved a tree branch out of his way and saw the two pokemon trainers. Okatu threw a pokeball to the ground summoning Froakie. Okuta grinned at the camera.

As the moon raised above Earth, a face could be seen on it.

The jack russell pined smile dog down. Th e new Mr.D smiled picking up his dog. The original Mr.D started to fade away.

"Where were you Junior," new said. The original was gone.

Everyone in the woods looked up at the moon. KJMusicall gasped at it. His butler waved at the moon.

Tails Doll searched around the woods and saw smile dog. The dog got up as Tails doll flew down to it.

Petitemouse and Jax smiled at the moon. "Pretty," petite said.

The three pokemon trainers were done with the battle. Okatu's Froakie fainted first. "Oh man," Okatu said making his frog return to his and Minun cheer and dance in a circle. Shamewtube looks at the moon. He taps on Rose the paradox's shoulder. She gasps looking at the moon and the face on it.

Thegunmaster put a confused face on as he stared at the moon. "Could it be," he said.

Foxy_forever looked at Ylvis fox. She laughed at the guy as he slowly crawled away. Foxy then looked up at the moon.

The new Mr.D shrugged looking at the moon. He started to walk away. "Let's go Junior," he said. The jack Russell followed his master out of the woods.

On the moon it showed Zanzibar1's face. It glared at the people on the island.

J"This story sucks," it shouted

"It's mash-up, who cares," Mr.D shouted not looking up.

"It has many grammar mistakes! Trust me I'm a beta reader," Zanziba1 replied.

"Tell me about it," gun master said.

"I tend to get that a lot," Mr.D said.

"That's it, I'm flooding the island," the moon said. The moon moved closer to the Earth causing a giant tidal wave. A few seconds later the people on the island screamed.

The three pokemon trainers climbed up the trees.

"Damn it Doug,"gun master said jumping into the ocean.

Tails Doll grabbed smile dog and started to fly away.

Kjmusical and his butler were running up a mountain as the water level rose even more.

Meanwhile ChrsADT's crew were in a boat going away from the island. He looked in his mirror and saw the island sinking. "Better help them," chris said turning the boat around.

The boat came across thegunmaster first. He quickly climbed on as Areoblast43o9 lowered a ladder. "Thanks," gun master said.

The Zanzibarmoon laughed at the island's demise. The face disappeared as the moon gone back to its normal place. The entire island was washed up as chrisADT used his boat to rescue everyone.

The boat went to the three pokemon trainers. Shamewtube climbed on the ladder first. Rose the paradox quickly got on the boat. Then PokemonOkatu got on the boat.

Foxy_forever swam to the boat. "Wait up," she said climbing up the ladder.

Mr.D held his dog in his hands as they we re the last two saved. Mr.D threw Junior on the boat. Silly Lilly caught the dog as Mr.D climbed up the he grabbed his dog back he said," we should do this again sometime."

Everyone on the boat shouted "NO!" The boat continued to drive away.

In a long period of silence everyone felt akword. The clock finally struck midnight, making it 2014!

"Well that was one way to celebrate the new year," foxy_forever said breaking the silence.

"Any plans for your stories,"Gilaw said.

"Finishing the story I'm currently working on," several fan fiction writers said.

"More rap battles coming. Guys check them out. Message me if you want a part," kjmusical said.

Areoblast43o9, fromYouTube, darted his eyes back and forth. He made a loud ahem. Everyone looked at the guest as he continued to talk.

"I don't create fanfiction. At school I make comics based on various series. I plan doing more let's plays and corrupting videos," areoblast said.

"I'm going to start making fanfiction. No spoilers, but it's in beta stage still," silly lilly said.

"I got more death battles coming and something new," Mr.D said.

"Let's just go home,"gun master said.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR," everyone shouted.


End file.
